Forbidden Love
by Angelina Oki
Summary: Focuses mainly on Sakura. Chapt 4 was put up months ago. During this time, I couldn't find my own fanfic so I couldn't put up new chapts.
1. An Arrival At Tomoeda

Author's Note:

_Author's note: I hope this is original coz so far, I've not seen anyone write about this. This will be my first CCS fanfic, so hope you'll enjoy it. The story takes place right after Sakura has been declared as the owner of the cards, as well as Kero-chan and Yue. It starts with the scene where Eriol arrives in town. I've altered their age so it'll be more appropriate as the story unfolds…_

_ _

_Disclaimer: This entire chapter, including the characters and the story plot definitely belongs to Clamp. I don't own any credits for this chapter. I've made my disclaimer, so please don't sue me._

_ _

A tall dark shape landed right in front of Sakura's house with the slightest noise. A leopard shaped like animal with wings joined him shortly to his left. From above, a girl with wings floated down to the right of him. In fact, both of them had butterfly wings which only looked weird on the leopard but appropriate on the girl. Perhaps, it was her pink hair. Or perhaps it was because she looked like a girl. Together, they watched the Kinomoto household in silence. Or rather, they were watching Sakura and listening in on the conversation between Keroberos and her. 

The sun was setting, the sky turned an orange shade. Kero-chan was staring out the western window, thinking about how fast summer had come and gone. He wasn't through with the fun yet. 

All the bedrooms were on the second floor of the two-storey house. One special feature about Sakura's room was that there were two windows, one on the western side, the other on the northern side. The northern window was a normal sliding glass window while the eastern side was a slanted window situated on the slanting roof. Sakura had climbed in from that particular window numerous times after subduing cards in the middle of the night. 

"We've been doing absolutely nothing for the whole summer. I'm bored and seriously deprived of fun." Kero-chan said, still staring at the setting sun.

"No way! So many things have happened and I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again. Besides, after the 'Last Judgment', I'm kinda glad everything's quiet." Sakura replied, distracted.

"What are you doing?" Kero-chan asked, detecting Sakura's distracted tone.

"Oh, I'm writing a letter to Mizuki sensei. She has replied to my previous letter and that she's studying very hard in England."

"Hmm… it's all thanks to her that you got a second chance to defeat Yue."

"Hai." 

"I'm glad you became our master instead of that Kozo." Kero-chan said between mouthfuls of watermelon. "If he were to become our master, I won't even have the slightest confidence."

"Don't say that. He's trying very hard as well." Sakura jumped into his defense.

"So, is he returning to Hong Kong?" A glimmer of hope sparked in Kero-chan's eyes.

"No. Not yet. But he did say that he'll return to Hong Kong soon…" Sakura lowered her head. This topic always depressed her. It had always been this way. You were together long enough to become friends only to be separated in the end. "School's reopening tomorrow. I'm looking forward to – " Sakura had been putting her diary back into her bag when she suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence. 

"What is it?" Kero-chan asked, flying towards her.

"HOEEE!!! My holiday homework is still in my school bag!!!" Sakura frantically pulled out various books from her bag. "There's research on any topic you want, Maths, story review and, and…"

"You're turning 18, Sakura… You should know never to wait until the last day to do your homework." Kero-chan sighed. "There's no way you can finish by tomorrow."

"Kero-chan! You must help me!" Sakura yelled.

"But last semester you said I did a terrible job doing your homework."

"It's alright. I just need to finish it. Everything's gonna be alright." Sakura had been sitting on her chair, legs underneath her when she leaned a tat too far forward. 

CRASH!

Looking at Sakura who had fallen flat on her face, Kero-chan sighed for the second time that day. It was going to be a hell of a night. For him and for Sakura.

_Author's Notes: Again: __Gomen if I spelled any of the names or Jap words wrongly. I'll replace the words for the correct ones a.s.a.p.___


	2. "Sakura-san..."

Author's Notes:

_Author's Note: It's time to get the fanfic going. The previous chapter was a just reminisce of what happened. My plot will start from this chapter. I won't tell you ahead of time what's going to happen, but rather let you read on as the story continues. Actually, I had drawn up Sakura's bedroom map. But when I read that you can't have colours, I thought what the heck and gave it a try. It's too bad that I can't load it in as well. I was going to have a map for every chapter. Enough with the talk. Let's get on with the story._

_ _

_Disclaimer: As usual, the characters and everything belongs to Clamp. I possess credit only for the plot. Again, I've made my disclaimer, so please don't sue me._

_ _

Summer was officially over. But the temperature still hovered around 35 degree Celsius. It was just another ordinary morning. And for some, the beginning of another boring semester. In the Kinomoto household, there was the 'Usual Morning Commotion'.

"HOEEE!!!" Sakura exclaimed when she took one look at the clock. Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her uniform and struggled with her PJ. She had barely pulled on her shirt before she threw open her bedroom door and ran downstairs. "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!"

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-san." Fujikata greeted as Sakura practically flew into the kitchen and into her seat at the dinning table. 

"Ohaiyo, Oto-san." Sakura managed to gasp out. "Ohaiyo, Oka-san." She said lovingly to Nadeshiko's picture on the dinning table. "Itadakimasu!" She started to shove food into her mouth but froze all of a sudden. "Where's Oni-chan?"

"He left for school about 15 minutes ago. I was going upstairs to wake you up." Fujitaka informed her.

"Hoe!"

"Made it!" Sakura said as she yanked open her classroom door to find it teacher-free. "Ohaiyo!" She called out the moment she stepped into class.

"Ohaiyo." The entire class answered back. Alarmed, she looked around. Indeed, she was the last one in.

On both sides of the blackboard were two notice boards, for the class to bring in interesting flyers to share with everyone. Right in front of the blackboard was the teacher's desk which was unoccupied at the moment. On top of the table was a vase with flowers which were changed daily by the people on duty. Today the flower of choice was Lily. _It must have been brought in by Rika-chan, Sakura thought. _Sakura rushed over to her seat in front of Li Syaoran and to the left of Daidouji Tomoyo. Her seat was in the extreme left of the classroom, right beside the window. It looked outside to the track and soccer field where Syaoran played soccer with the guys during P.E. It was also the second last seat from the back, which meant Syaoran was seating in the left hind corner of the class. Li Meiling used to sit beside Syaoran behind Tomoyo. But the seat had been left vacant since she returned to Hong Kong. At the back and left wall of the classroom were lockers and racks for the students to lock their bags and hang their coats on respectively. 

"Get seated everyone. Have you all done your vacation homework?" Terada asked when he came in.

"Hai."

"I have an announcement to make. There'll be a new transfer student from England today. You can come in now." Teradasaid as he turned towards the blackboard to write the new student's name.

Everyone looked towards the entrance of the class. The door slid open and a guy with black hair and blue eyes walked in unselfconsciously. He was a striking young man, glasses and all. He might not be as good-looking as Touya nor was he the strong silent type like Syaoran, but he definitely had this air of mystery around him. Sakura was checking him out when he turned his eyes upon her. She didn't understand. He didn't just happened to look her way. It was as if he could sense that she was staring. Behind her, Syaoran tensed up. 

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Terada introduced. "Let's see… you shall sit… behind Daidouji-san."

"Hai." Tomoyo raised her hand and waved to let Eriol know where she was seating.

"Dostano, Li-kun?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran didn't have a chance to answer. Eriol had been moving towards them, eyes continued to be on Sakura. He looked almost as if he was going to stop and talk to Sakura any moment. Surprisingly, he walked past her and sat down. She couldn't help but wonder if Eriol was staring at her. But she sure didn't feel uncomfortable like the time Syaoran had glared at her for the entire day of school. 

The last bell of the day rang five minutes ago but nobody was making a move. Sakura had made an announcement during lunch break that they were to stay behind after school so that she could introduce them to Eriol. Sakura had been voted as the class monitress for this semester earlier during the day and Syaoran, the monitor. She was responsible for everything regarding the class and she was glad it was Syaoran who would share the load with her. She wouldn't have minded if it was anyone else. But they had capture Clow Cards together and therefore were closer. She had taken on different tactics to make Syaoran explain his bizarre behaviour whenever Eriol was around but his mouth was simply shut too tightly. 

"Eriol-kun, if you need any help, be it homework or that you need someone to bring you around town, you can always come to me." Sakura offered while walking home. Syaoran and Tomoyo had lagged behind while she was chatting with Eriol.

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura-san." There was something about the way Eriol spoke her name. He spoke it in a peculiar way, as if it was important. She didn't have time to ponder upon it. They had reached a crossroad. "I'm walking this way." Eriol pointed straight ahead.

"I'm walking that way." She said, pointing to the left.

"Mata ne, Sakura-san." There, he did it again. He spoke her name as if it was important to him.

"Mata ne, Eriol-kun…" She whispered. His voice speaking her name had left her weak in the knees. 


	3. The Whisperer

Author's Note: This chapter is fast

_Author's Note: This chapter is fast. I wrote it within 2 hours while normally I would spend at least 5 on each chapter. The words just flowed into my mind as I write, making it much easier. As usual, the fanfic is not very happening now as I'm still laying the foundations. So please bear with me._

_ _

_Disclaimer: Clamp holds ownership for CCS. I'm only putting a twist into the original story. I'm barely 18 and broke. So please don't sue me._

_ _

"Kero-chan! Are you listening to me?" Sakura demanded. But Kero-chan was too engulfed in his blissful haven to even notice that Sakura had been talking to him for the past fifteen minutes. "Give it back!" She grabbed her dad's famous pudding from Kero-chan.

"No…!!! I'm sorry… can I have my pudding back?" Kero-chan pleaded, with his two tiny paws clasped together.

"No way! And don't even expect me to bring up dessert for you the next time!" She fumed. 

_Sakura… _

__Sakura sat up in bed with a start. She could almost be a hundred percent sure that she heard someone call her name. She glanced over at her drawer where Kero-chan was softly snoring away. She had finally allowed Kero-chan to return to his pudding after repeating Eriol's arrival and the weird feeling she experienced when he spoke her name. Although Sakura had not expected Kero-chan to provide explanation, she was still disappointed when he didn't even stop to ponder before returning to his pudding. Twisting around, her eyes fell upon her alarm clock. It was getting late and she didn't want to be late again the next morning. As she slipped slowly but deeply into dreamland, a figure dropped down onto the roof directly above her room. 

Sakura cracked open her eyes minutes before her alarm clock was due to ring. She had a dreamless night which was probably for the better. Since she possessed magical powers, she was prone to prophetic dreams. But she always had trouble remembering the dream long enough to make heads or tails out of it, much to Kero-chan's displeasure. _All your dreams could potentially be important! You have the worst memory for an eighteen year old young lady! _She could just imagine Kero-chan's facial expression when he said that. It never failed to make her laugh. Her laughter was cut short when yesterday's episodes came back to her. Eriol… his voice… her name… the midnight whisper… What exactly was going on? Throwing her comforter aside, Sakura jumped out of bed and changed into her uniform.

"So early, kaijuu? It's sure to rain today." Touya teased as Sakura stepped into the kitchen.

"I'm not a kaijuu! You're soooo in trouble!" 

Touya was older than Sakura by eight years and constantly on her nerves. The childhood nickname he had given her never did go away. Unfortunately for her, so did the ghost stories. But little did she know that the only way to surprise her brother was to not give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction from her. When she was younger, she had always wished that she was a hundred times taller and bigger than Touya so that she could squash him. By now, she had more or less caught up with him, ending up half a head shorter. Unlike Sakura or Fijitaka, Touya had black hair, much darker than Eriol's. And he used to have a classmate called Tsukishiro Yukito, affectionately called as Yuki by Touya. They knew each other from college and now working together in Sonomi's firm. Sakura had recently just got over a crush on Yuki ever since she found out that he was actually Yue, the other guardian for Clow Cards in disguise. 

Sakura wore her roller blades, snapped on her protective gears and was gliding down the pathway to school in minutes. She used to skate to school with Yuki and Touya when she was younger. Now that they were earning big bucks as accountancy managers, they had ditched the rusty bicycles for cars. Turning round the corner, their old meeting point was in sight. So were the rows after rows of trees which were not in bloom right now. In spring, the Sakura Blossoms would bloom and pink petals would always float down to greet Sakura as she skated past them. Nadeshiko had named Sakura after her favourite flowers and Sakura had no problems identifying with her. 

Skating right into the locker room, Sakura exchanged her roller blades for school shoes. Practically skipping into the classroom, she realized she was not alone. "Eriol-kun!" She squeaked. She had absolutely no reasons as to why it was a shock to her senses seeing him. "Ohaiyo…" She composed herself immediately. She didn't want to pass off as being rude.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Eriol returned with a smile. 

_What a sweet guy…_ "Are we on duty together?" Sakura asked, finally relaxing.

"Hai. Sakura-san, you're on the cheerleading squad right?" Eriol inquired as they worked on cleaning the classroom. 

"Hai. I've been on the cheerleading squad since primary school. Have you joined any clubs, Eriol-kun?"

"Not really. But I had agreed to play the piano for the choir when the sensei applied for maternity leave." 

"You can play the piano? If you don't mind, can you teach me? I've always wanted to learn. Oni-chan learnt it directly from Oka-san and he did mentioned that he felt closer to her when he was playing the organ that Oka-san used in the past." Without knowing it, Sakura confided in Eriol about her feelings towards Nadeshiko whom she didn't have a clear memory of. When she finally realized it, she was shocked to find out that these were the things only her closer friends knew. 

"I understand, Sakura-san. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Eriol said gently.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun." Sakura said with heart-felt gratitude. 


	4. Disaster Befalls

Author's Note: Sorry I took such a long time

Author's Note: Sorry I took such a long time. I was very busy with my attachment and I was suffering from sentences block. I knew what was going to happen. I just don't know how to put them into words. So finally when I was in the X-ray department waiting for a patient to get his X-ray done, the words started flowing and I wrote them down. Lucky that nurses always have pen and paper with them! Also, I was able to write coz me and my patient had to wait over an hour for his turn. 

_ _

_Disclaimer: As usual, Clamp is the creator of CCS, not me. I'm saving up for a keyboard and piano lessons. So please don't sue me. _

_ _

The sense was coming in torrents now. So strong that Sakura couldn't ignore it any longer. As usual, the feeling started as a sudden change in the atmosphere. It was during her cheerleading practice that it started. On the day Eriol arrived in town, strange things began to happen. At first, she couldn't figure out why her new star key couldn't be released. And after she figured it out, she realised that she couldn't use her Clow cards. She was only a split second into being defeated when she got her magic to work.

Sakura was changing into her cheerleading uniform when she sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere. _Clow-san? _Looking around, all she could see was rows of lockers. As usual, she was the last one in. By then, everyone had changed and assembled by the field. As far as she could see, she was all alone in the changing room. The feeling got stronger and harder to ignore. _Oh no, not now, Sakura groaned. _Everyone was waiting for her! A cold, icy wind blew through the room. The locker doors started opening and slamming by themselves. 

"Gho… ghooost!!!" Sakura shrieked, turning an unhealthy shade of blue.

"Don't worry. It's not. I can feel the tremendous flow of power." Syaoran reassured, touching her shoulder. 

"Li-kun! I'm so glad you're here!" 

"We don't have time to do this. Let's deal with this later at night." Syaoran said and walked out of the changing room, head lowered. Sakura was only half dressed and she was totally unselfconscious about it. But Syaoran was another matter. Blood shot up his cheeks, warming his whole face.

She followed the scent to the local beach where it was the strongest. Syaoran was already there with his back towards her. If he realised that she had arrived, he didn't show it. A storm was brewing out there. Lightning flashed through the evening sky, followed by a deep ramble seconds later. The strong gushy wind stung her eyes and she could feel them tearing. Syaoran stood unmoving against the wind, robe whipping behind him. Sakura couldn't help but noticed how cool he looked at that moment. _Tomoyo-chan will love this setting._ But Tomoyo happened to be out and Sakura couldn't reach her. Without warning, the rain came down bitingly cold and hard. Sakura watched as Syaoran forced his way forward. She did likewise, inching slowly towards the shoreline. 

"Here it comes!" Syaoran yelled, turning towards Sakura. 

She saw what looked like a tornado of water rising from the sea. It moved with amazing speed and before any of them could react, it had swallowed Syaoran up. She wasn't prepared for it but nevertheless, she released the seal on her star key. She then remembered the time Rika had almost drowned in the Big Wave Pool because of a faulty valve in the system. She had used 'Watery' to evaporate away the excess water. Throwing the card into the air, she tapped the card gently with her staff. She cited the chant to change the Clow card into Sakura card. 

"Watery!" 

What happened next was not what she had expected. More water rose up from the sea and engulfed Syaoran. By now, he could be seen struggling and choking in the water tornado that imprisoned him. Exasperate, she tried to buy the both of them some time by using the time card. A yellowish tint began to spread over the landscape. To her surprised, it rolled over her and although she knew what was going on, she couldn't move. The card had stopped time for her and not on the surrounding. When she could move again, she was close to tears. All the cards she had used had turned against her, making the situation worse. _If this carries on, Li-kun will die! _

"Let's see what you make of this. Sakura-san." Eriol whispered, in company of the black leopard and pink haired girl. They were standing on branches of a tree, watching the episode. 

Then she had it. If any attempts to lessen the water failed, then it might be possible that adding water will work the opposite way. She chose the rain card. Almost immediately, the water began to rise up from the tornado, freeing Syaoran with its evaporation. It was miraculous. Even the storm had quiet down. Sakura rushed up to the motionless Syaoran.

"Li-kun!" She shook him but without result. "Syaoran-kun!!!" She sobbed. 

Syaoran wasn't breathing. She couldn't even make out a heart beat. It couldn't be. But it's true. Syaoran is dead. 


	5. Part-Time Job

Author's Note: This fanfic has been left untouched for months. I've been very busy, with attachments and school. I ran into a wall and I couldn't think of anything interesting to include in this fanfic. So now I finally dug out a short paragraph which I wrote quite some time ago and I'll continue from there.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I didn't come up with Sakura and company. So please don't sue me cause I'm broke. Like always.  
  
The crisp white wall, people dressed in white walking past briskly. The only thing that was lacking was the antiseptic odor that was normally associated with hospitals all the time. Thoughts rushing through Sakura's mind, it all seemed unreal and dream-like. Confusion set in and she slumped into a sitting position on the floor. People were staring but she couldn't care less. Doctors and nurses were too busy in the emergency room to stop and check on her.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice rang out from the other end of the corridor. "Sumimasen, sumimasen." she whispered loudly to everyone who turned her way. Face flushed, Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side.  
  
"Come, let's get you a seat." Eriol said, helping her up, emerging himself from behind Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura stared up at Eriol, then her face crumbled and she began to cry. "Shh. it's okay. It's not your fault." Eriol pressed Sakura against his chest and whispered into her ear.  
  
"You don't understand. I caused his death. it's my fault." Sakura said between gulps of air.  
  
"Nothing's decided yet. They're still trying to save him right?" Tomoyo added. "So let's not jump to conclusions just yet."  
  
The twin sliding doors opened and suddenly the Emergency Department was flooded with ambulance's siren. The process of waiting has got to be the longest distance between time and space. It was a long while before the doctors finally emerged from the emergency room. Wei rushed forward to hear what the doctor has to say.  
  
"As he was lacking oxygen for a long period of time, I'm afraid that his brain is more or less affected. We've put him on oxygen and transferred him to ICU. His doctor in-charge will let you know more regarding his condition."  
  
Forming a group of four, they rode the lift in silence up to the ICU ward. As a regulation in every ICU ward, only two visitors are allowed in the room. So Wei and Eriol went in first. Eriol knew Sakura would want Tomoyo's support and therefore offered to go in with Wei. Tomoyo held Sakura's hands as a form of assurance and encouragement. Both girls jumped up when the doctor approached.  
  
"We've done a CT scan and the result is normal. As to why he's remaining unconscious, we need to do an EEG to check the electrical waves the brain emits." Dr Sandar, the doctor in-charge of Syaoran announced. "He's quite stable now, and if his condition doesn't worsen, we'll transfer him to a normal ward."  
  
"Do take care and try not to worry so much. I'll see you tomorrow in school." Both Eriol and Tomoyo had sent Sakura home.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" Fujikata stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
Fujikata could sense that something was wrong. The usual chirpy Sakura was gone, replaced by a defeated looking one. He contemplated telling Sakura about the job she had asked him to keep a look out for. "Daijobu, Sakura- san?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura replied, putting a foot on the stairs. "Is there something you want to tell me, otosan?" She asked when Fujikata made no move to return to the kitchen.  
  
"Hai. I've got you a job as a pathologist assistant, starting coming Friday. I can default it if you're not feeling up to it."  
  
"Iie. It sounds interesting." Sakura noticed that Fujikata was staring at her. "Honto ni daijobu, otosan. Don't worry about me." Then she forced a smile that couldn't possibly convince anyone in the world.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped into the Tomoeda University Hospital's reception counter. It was the same hospital that Syaoran was admitted in. He had been transferred to a normal ward two days ago, on Wednesday. She had been dropping by everyday after school to talk to the still unconscious Syaoran. He made little progress but she wasn't about to give up.  
  
"Sumimasen, can you tell me how to get to the pathology lab?" She asked the receptionist.  
  
A strong pungent smell enveloped the pathology lab. It stung her nose and made her tear. The lab seemed deserted, as Sakura walked further in. There were specimens in big glass jars filled with some yellowish liquid in the display shelves to the left. A trolley was draped with green cloth and medical instruments lined up neatly on top of it. Then, there was a desk, complete with computer and office equipment to her right.  
  
"Dr. Inga, Pathologist," she read from the name stand on the desk.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" A voice rang out from behind, startling her.  
  
"Hai. I'm here to start work." Sakura turned around to see a handsome young man in his twenties wearing an apron.  
  
"Kinomoto-san I presume."  
  
"Hai. you are?"  
  
"I'm Dr. Inga Tadashirou, the man who hired you." He smiled.  
  
"Hoe! You're Dr. Inga? But. but."  
  
"But I'm so young? Don't worry, I know my stuff."  
  
"Gomen ne. I'm just surprised."  
  
"Well, let's just say you're not the first one. Let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
Dr. Inga showed her around the lab, which wasn't very big by the way. The preparation room where all the equipments are kept, the office where Sakura came in from and of course the room where the dissection is performed.  
  
"This is the smell of formaldehyde, a liquid that we use to preserve the specimens. You'll get used to it over time. Your job here is to assist me, mainly in weighing the organs, preparing the equipments, some paper work and that's about it. I have a deceased waiting for me. Hope you're not afraid of blood."  
  
"Hoe." 


End file.
